Clear Stream The Sequel
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: Kelsey, Vanessa, and Angela are back for their second year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter One

Hey everyone! I wanted to start up Clear Stream again! I couldn't stay away from the plot, hehe. Well I don't own any of the characters except Kelsey, Vanessa, Angela, Casey, Stacey, and Dana (Few). All the rest belong to JK Rowlings. Well please read and review, and of course, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What time are they supposed to be done?" Vanessa asked. "Umm, let me check." Kelsey called out. She walked into the kitchen and leaned to look at the timer.  
  
"Five more minutes!" Kelsey yelled back at her sister. "Gosh, they are taking forever, but they smell SOOO good!" Angela commented. She had just walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kelsey came back into the living room and picked up her book that she was reading.  
  
"What's with you and this book anyway?" Vanessa asked Kelsey. "Well, Angela recommended it to me, and so far it's really really good."  
  
"I told you Kelsey." Angela said. "Yeah yeah yeah. And if Vanessa liked to read then I would have recommended it to her, but noo, she's too busy writing back and forth to Ronnie!" Kelsey said, emphasizing the Ronnie at the end.  
  
"Oh shut up Kelsey. If it's anyone who has been head over heels its you!" Vanessa shot back. Kelsey blushed slightly before she threw a pillow in Vanessa's direction.  
  
Just then the three girls heard a click of the lock on their new home and looked to find Casey and Dana coming inside. "Hey y'all! How was shopping?" Angela asked.  
  
"Just dandy!" Casey said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Dana when she wasn't looking. Dana had no clue. "Hello girls, we had a wonderful time. I am surprised that you girls didn't want to come with us."  
  
"Well we promised the guys we would go with them." Vanessa said.  
  
Here is a little background to catch everyone up.  
  
Kelsey, Angela, and Vanessa were three ordinary girls, or so they thought. They in fact were triplets whose parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. They grew up living a normal life in the United States. They didn't grow up as sisters, but as friends.  
  
They were all in ninth grade when they found out that they all had special powers. And finding out more about their powers and controlling them, they began to grow. Now a little bit about each girl.  
  
Vanessa has the power of premonition. She has learned to control it and it has helped her a lot in the past year. Over the summer a new power has risen for Vanessa. Her new power is to travel faster. And her sisters are getting tired of it too.  
  
"Hey Vanessa, look, only one cookie left, I'll race you!" Angela said. Before Angela could blink again she saw Vanessa eating the cookie.  
  
Vanessa is a very outgoing person who is sometimes spontaneous. She stands up for what she believes in and if something is bothering her, she has no trouble telling it like it is.  
  
Angela's power is to hear thoughts and conversations. This power has also helped a lot over the year. But also it got her in trouble sometimes. Angela is much like Vanessa but no as outgoing, not to strangers anyway. She is shy to strangers but to her friends she is, well, wild.  
  
Kelsey has the power to move things with her mind and to feel her sisters' emotions, a very useful power in case someone is trouble. Kelsey is a very shy person and very independent. She likes her privacy but she also likes being with her friends.  
  
All three girls are different but in a way, exactly the same. All are in Gryffindor and all are currently going out with someone. Vanessa is going out with Ron Weasley, Angela and Draco Malfoy, and Kelsey and Harry Potter.  
  
Then there is Casey. Casey is also the triplet's sister, but she was born after them. She also has a power (because it runs in the family) and her power is astral projection.  
  
Dana for all the years up to last was known to be Kelsey and Casey's mother, but in truth she is just someone who takes care of them now, for the summer. They used to live in Texas, but now that the cat is out of the bag, Dana and Dumbledore thought it would be best if they moved to London, to be closer to everything.  
  
Now, back to the story.  
  
"What smells so good?" Casey asked her sisters. "Kelsey is baking cookies." Vanessa said. "Should we be worried?" Casey asked. "HEY!" Kelsey said. She would throw a pillow at Casey, but her pillow had already been thrown at Vanessa.  
  
"Well, we all know how your cooking turned out when we all got together to watch that movie!" Casey said. "Yeah, but these are easy bake cookies, and they smell good, so I wouldn't worry." Angela said.  
  
"Thank you." Kelsey said. "Only one thing. You have to try them first, that way if you die, we know not to eat them!" Angela added. Kelsey rolled her eyes while Vanessa, Casey, and Dana laughed.  
  
"That's enough now. Besides, the timer is going to go off any sec-" "BRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" The timer interrupted Kelsey. "Man Kelz, sometimes I think you have my power!" Vanessa said. Kelsey got up and walked into the kitchen but when she passed Vanessa she winked.  
  
~*~  
  
"HARRY!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the foot of the stairs. "What?" Harry reluctantly replied.  
  
"You have an owl that is hovering out by your window and it is disturbing the neighborhood. If you don't let it in before someone questions it, you won't be having supper tonight!"  
  
"Oh I love being back home." Harry said to himself sarcastically. He went to his window and opened it. An owl flew in and Harry automatically knew who had written to him. The owl was Pig, Ron's owl.  
  
Harry chased the owl around the room for a few minutes because Pig was soo excited, and when Harry finally grabbed the letter Pig flew out.  
  
Harry opened the letter and skimmed it. The just of the letter said that Ron, George, and Fred would come in a few days to come pick him up and he could stay at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. And at the end it wished him a happy birthday.  
  
Harry went to his desk, pulled out some paper and a quill and started to write a reply.  
  
Ron,  
  
That is great! I can't wait to get out of here anyway. So are you and Vanessa talking? Are y'all two planning to meet up or something? And also, do you know where Stacey and Draco went for the summer? Well I will expect to see you here in a few days, just don't come by Floo Powder, last time that didn't work all too well.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry folded the parchment and gave it to Hedwig. "Go deliver this to Ron please." He patted Hedwig before she took off. Harry had nothing to do but wait. Wait for another letter, wait for time to pass, wait for everything.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well this kind of sucks." Draco said as he made his knight move on the chessboard.  
  
"It's not that bad Draco." Stacey said. "Besides, I like it here."  
  
"You just like it because your dad once lived here, me, I am supposed to despise this place." "But you don't. You never do as you are supposed to do. You are supposed to be evil, you turned good, you were supposed to be enemies with Harry Potter, he is one of your friends now, you NEVER do what you are supposed to do."  
  
"Well, that's true." "Yeah, this game is getting boring, I wanna explore some more." Stacey said as she got up. Draco sighed and said, "Ugh, Stacey, we have explored Godric's Hollow a million times!"  
  
"Yes, and have found some interesting things. You don't have to come. You can write to Angela or somebody, me, I'm going to explore." And with that Stacey left the room.  
  
Draco put away the chess game and took out his homework. He hadn't started any of it yet, so he decided this would be a good time to start, with peace and quiet.  
  
Draco and Stacey were at Godric's Hollow, staying there for the summer. Dumbledore left them there and told them they could not go anywhere until he otherwise said. Someone would be their secret keeper and this would be their secret place. The place had been renovated by Hagrid, and all the Potter's possessions were put back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ronald Weasley, get down here this instant!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the living room. 'Oh no,' Ron thought to himself, 'She's on the rampage.'  
  
Ron entered the living room and saw quite a sight. His brothers and his sister were all cleaning and working; even Fred and George were doing their part, and not making any mischief.  
  
"Ron good, it's your friend that is coming and brought on this cleaning." Ginny said. "Like he isn't your friend either!" Ron shot back at his sister. "Yeah yeah yeah."  
  
"Ronald good. You can start on the windows." Mrs. Weasley said as she handed him a bucket and a rag.  
  
"How fun." Ron said as he started cleaning the windows.  
  
~*~  
  
"See, they are good!" Kelsey said as her sisters and Dana tasted the cookies. "Yeah, I must admit, it's pretty good." Vanessa said.  
  
"HA!" Kelsey said. "But of course, this is probably a once in a lifetime thing, and besides, you know magic now..." Angela said.  
  
"Are you accusing me?" Kelsey asked. "Yeah, she is!" Casey said excitedly. "Ugh, I can't believe you would think I would stoop that low."  
  
"Well, lets take a look then." Vanessa said as she put her hand on the side of the oven and tried to get a premonition; she did.  
  
"Darn. She's telling the truth, no magic." Vanessa said to Angela. "Darn." Angela repeated. "What is your problem? Why do you want me to fail?" Kelsey asked half-kidding and half-serious.  
  
"Aww Kelz, we don't want you to fail, its just, well, cooking was the one thing we knew you couldn't do, its just fun to make fun of you." Vanessa replied, messing up Kelsey's hair.  
  
"Aw thanks guys, I love you too." Kelsey said sarcastically.  
  
"We know." Angela and Vanessa said together. They all laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well I decided to start up Clear Stream the sequel. I hope you like it. I had fun writing this chapter, even though it's probably not a very good chapter. Oh well. Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey guys, I'm going to turn in early, I'm feeling tired." Angela said. "Are you okay Angela?" Kelsey asked her sister concern. "No, I'm fine, just tired. I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that Angela retired to her own room.  
  
Each girl decided to do her own room in a different theme. Kelsey's room is themed California. It is painted orange and has palm trees painted on the wall. She has posters and pictures of California ranging from the Hollywood sign to the beaches of Santa Monica. Vanessa's room is themed around the night. It is painted royal blue with stars and moons all around. Casey themed her room with animal print, with a border of leopard print and other such.  
  
Angela personally liked her room. It was painted a light lavender color and had flowers all of it. Casey had even drew a lily and painted it for Angela's room. Angela had it framed and I hung on her wall over her bed.  
  
Angela walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She hated keeping a secret from her sisters but Dumbledore told her she couldn't tell anyone. She sighed and pulled out her private box.  
  
For as long as she could remember she had this box. This box held all of her special belonging, everything that was special to her. It had notes and letters and it also had other stuff like a broken locket and a unraveling ribbon.  
  
Angela took out the broken locket. Her 'mother' or her adoptive mother had given it to her. She said that this locket was made especially for her. The locket had the initials AS on it.  
  
When her mother gave her the locket Angela asked what the S was for. Her mother leaned down and smiled at Angela. "The S is for my special little girl." And since Angela was so little at the time, she believed her mother.  
  
Now she knew it was a locket from her real parents. Angela felt like she was being trapped. She wanted to confront her sisters about their real parents, but was afraid about their reactions. What if they didn't want to know about their parents? What if they didn't care?  
  
Angela gently put the locket back in her box and hid the box back in its regular spot. Angela got up, changed, and fell asleep quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat at the table next to Aunt Petunia who was drawing a picture. "Hullo." Harry said to his Aunt.  
  
"Hello Harry." Aunt Petunia said in a disgusted voice. "Can I help you?" She asked. In truth she also had a secret. She hated being mean to Harry all these years, but if she had been nice to him, he could have caught on.  
  
"Well I just got an owl, er, letter from one of my friends. He said that I could come to his house for the rest of the summer, so he will be coming to pick me up in a few days. Just thought you would like to know."  
  
"Fantastic," Aunt Petunia said with no emotion. 'Harry,' Aunt Petunia thought to herself, 'If only I could tell you. But I cant. And because of that you must suffer. I am so sorry.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron! Your school letter are here!" Percy screeched from the kitchen. Ginny poked her head out of her room and curiously went downstairs to see what he was really talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about? They usually don't come this early. And where is Ginny's?" Ron asked as he snatched his out of Percy's hand and skimmed it. "Hmm." Was all that Ron could say.  
  
"Well dear, what does it say?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Percy, Mrs. Weasley, and now Ginny were all looking at him, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Well they said that since our little fling with You-Know-How was at the time of O.W.L.'s that we are an exception. And that because we are an exception we are allowed to pick any of the classes we want to, we aren't restricted.  
  
"That's wonderful Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said. "But I don't understand. What do they mean we get to pick whatever class we want?" Ron asked. Percy answered. "You take your O.W.L.'s to get into advanced classes. Sixth and Seventh year at Hogwarts you can focus on your own career choices. Like to be an Auror you have to take soo many classes, and whatever that's like with whatever career you choose."  
  
"Oh, well that explains all the pamphlets on careers in the wizarding world." Ron said, pulling out a stack of them. He skimmed the letter again. "It says they would like my schedule selection in two weeks. So I still have loads of time." Ron said happily. 'With two weeks I can talk to Harry about this,' he thought to himself.  
  
"These things shouldn't be taken lightly Ronald. You should use these two weeks wisely and study up on all the careers available." Mrs. Weasley pointed out. "Mum, now you are sounding like Hermione."  
  
"Well, she is a smart girl. What ever happened between you two anyway? You were both perfect for each other and I was sure you would get back together." Mrs. Weasley said. It was true that Ron and Hermione had dated a little bit before Vanessa came, but it wasn't much.  
  
"I guess it wasn't meant to be mum. I have to go write an owl to Harry." Ron said as he walked up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley had an unusual look on her face and it stayed there for a few moments but then she came back to reality when Ginny was trying to get her attention.  
  
"What is it Ginny dear?" Molly asked her daughter. "Mum, I have seen that look on your face before and I don't like it. Don't get involved in his life, he's a big boy now, he can take care of himself." Ginny warned her mother.  
  
Over the summer Molly had seen an extraordinary change in her daughter. She was now not the kind to have little crushes, but she was levelheaded and not as cheerful as she usually was.  
  
Molly thought it was about that time to, talk to her daughter. "Come here Ginny." But Ginny knew it was coming. "Mother, I don't have time to talk to you right now. But I know what you are going to say, and don't worry, I know how everything works and no I haven't either. I know everything you want me to know and I really don't feel like talking to you about it now." And with that Ginny left her mom in the kitchen, speechless.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny reached her room and fell on her bed. She was depressed and she knew it wasn't going to go away. It was all because of stupid boys. Ginny sighed as she pulled out her diary.  
  
"Lockio." Ginny said as she pointed her wand at the door and it clicked assuring Ginny that he brothers wouldn't come in her room.  
  
Ginny opened her diary and began writing.  
  
Dearest Diary,  
  
I know that he is gone. Out of my reach, forever. I should have never dumped him, and now he is going out with Cho of all people. I never knew he would stoop soo low. Why her of all people? We even talked about her when we were going out. He told me how he thought she was a slut. Could that be it? Could he only be going out with her because I said no to him? Oh gosh, I am soo confused right now and I know that everyone knows something is wrong with me, but they don't want to come out and say it. Well, until another day.  
  
I love Dean with all of my heart. Ginny.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Stacey asked as she sat down on the couch next to her brother. "I wish we could go out." Stacey added as a side comment.  
  
"I agree." Draco said. All of a sudden Dumbledore apparated in where they were sitting. "Well just call me your genie." Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled and he smiled.  
  
Stacey got up and said excitedly, "So we can get out of here?" "Yes Stacey, I am allowing you to 'get out of here.'" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Great! When? And where?" Draco asked as he too got up. "When would be in two days and where would be the Weasley house. They are also taking in Harry and they said they wouldn't mind taking you two in at the same time."  
  
The brother and sister looked at each other and they both hugged each other. "Well so I am here to tell you that you need to pack. Someone will be here to pick you up in two days. I have to be going, but here is a letter that needs your attention immediately." Dumbledore handed him a sealed envelope and Draco took it from Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore winked and popped out.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you wanna watch a movie or something before we all turn in?" Vanessa asked. "Yeah, sounds fun, whatcha want to watch?" Kelsey asked. "Well, a nice romantic comedy sounds good about now." Casey said.  
  
Vanessa and Kelsey looked at each other and looked back at Casey. "Casey? Is there any reason you would want to watch a romantic movie?" Kelsey asked.  
  
Casey blushed horribly and finally came out with it. "The last day of school Colin Creevey asked me out." Kelsey and Vanessa looked at each other again and both were deep in thought.  
  
"I've heard that name somewhere." Vanessa said. Kelsey nodded, "Yeah me too. OH now I know! He is the boy that followed Harry around those years!" Kelsey said, proud of herself that she solved the puzzle.  
  
"Yeah, that's him, but he has changed, he doesn't chase Harry anymore and he has gotten very, nice, if you know what I mean." Casey winked and all of them laughed. "All right. What romantic comedy do you have in mind?" Vanessa asked Casey as she sat on the floor, ready to sort through the movies.  
  
"Well I heard that the movie The Truth About Cats and Dogs was a good movie, but I haven't ever seen it." Casey suggested. Kelsey snorted. "What?" Vanessa asked. "One night me and Angela watched that movie. It was good and all, but, some parts, its probably not the best thing to watch tonight."  
  
"Fine, what about Save The Last Dance?" Vanessa asked as she took the DVD out of the pile. "Sounds good." "Yeah, that will be good."  
  
"Okay guys, you know the drill. Casey, you go fix the popcorn, I'll get the drinks and Vanessa can put the DVD in. Okay, on your mark, get set, go!" And with that the three girls went their own ways to get ready for the movie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Chapter two. Again, this isn't very much, but I am taking my time and enjoying writing this. Well, please review! BYEZ! 


	3. Chapter Three

Around two in the morning the girls' house was quiet. Everyone had turned in for the night and was sleeping. Angela was having a bad dream and she was tossing and turning in her bed.  
  
In her dream she was fighting evil pirates who were trying to get to her sisters. Right in the middle of her big sword fight she heard a distant pop and the pirate stopped fighting, came up to her and said, "Angela, are you awake? Angela, wake up!"  
  
Angela stirred in her bed then shot up. She gasped but was relieved to find it was only Dumbledore. "Hello Professor." Angela said in a tired voice.  
  
"Hello Angela. I'm sorry I have to disturb you so late but I was busy up until now. First of all I want you to know that in two days someone will be coming over to pick up Draco and Stacey from their safe spot. In order for them to get out we need you to supply the password. So Mrs. Weasley has been so kind enough as to offer you and your sisters to stay at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer."  
  
Angela was still half-asleep and didn't comprehend what he was saying. "So in two days I will have to go to Godric's Hollow and give the password. Then Draco, Stacey, Vanessa, Kelsey, Casey, and I are going to the Weasleys house?"  
  
"Precisely. Also Harry is coming." "Does any of the guys know about this?" "Well, Ron knows that Harry is coming over, but that is all. The rest is sort of a surprise for everyone. So do you understand?" Angela nodded her head.  
  
"Good. Now I need to go talk to Dana for a moment but tomorrow I want you to tell your sisters to pack and that you are all going to the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. If you want to keep it a secret about Harry, Draco, and Stacey, you can. It's up to you."  
  
"Okay." Angela said. Dumbledore started to leave her room but stopped. "Angela?" He asked making sure she was still awake. "Yeah?" "I am leaving something for Kelsey, Vanessa, and yourself with Dana. You need to read the letter and consider the decision carefully."  
  
"All right." Angela said before she rolled over and fell asleep. Dumbledore smiled at his student and he went to find Dana to tell her the same thing and to leave her with the letters.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day:  
  
"Really? For the whole summer?" Vanessa asked Angela excitedly. "Yup." Angela confirmed. "That is fantastic! I have to owl Ron right now!" Vanessa said. "NO!" Angela yelled at her sister.  
  
"Why?" "Because Dumbledore said it was a surprise. Actually there are a lot of surprises, but that will wait for later." Angela said with an evil grin.  
  
"I hate when you are so cryptic!" Kelsey said. "I hate everything cryptic!" Vanessa chuckled and said, "Well then you don't want my powers!"  
  
The girls had made it a joke to compare their powers and make wise cracks about them.  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Kelsey said rather seriously. Her sisters noticed that Kelsey had not been herself ever since the last day of school. At first they thought it was just because a lack of Harry, but now they were getting worried.  
  
Kelsey snapped back and laughed. "I wouldn't want Angela's power either. You know how confusing it is to be in someone's head?" She said absentmindedly.  
  
Little did she know that what she said gave Angela an idea. Unfortunately Kelsey saw Angela. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I swear I will kill you if you read my mind. Besides, Harry isn't the only one I have been keeping in touch with. I have also been keeping in touch with our defense against the dark arts teacher. He has given me tips on how to avoid, say, mind reading!" Kelsey said and then she let out a, "SO HA!"  
  
"Kelz, your no fun!" Angela said to Kelsey. Kelsey responded to that by sticking out her tongue.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days came and went and soon everyone was waiting to be picked up to go to the Weasley house.  
  
"When is your freak friends coming?" Aunt Petunia asked in annoyingly. "I don't know. They didn't say." Harry replied for the millionth time.  
  
"Well, they better not be expecting any hospitality. This is totally disrespectful." Aunt Petunia started muttering to herself. Actually Harry was getting nervous that something had happened. It was two in the afternoon and still no sign of anyone.  
  
About five minutes later Harry heard a car pull in the driveway. Harry didn't pay it any mind because this was about the time that Uncle Vernon came home. A few seconds later Harry heard a bunch of honking and looked out the window to see an unknown car in the driveway and Uncle Vernon's car honking at the unknown one very loudly.  
  
"By car?" Harry asked as he gathered his stuff and ran outside. In the unknown car was Fred driving with George and Ron sitting up front with him. "Hullo Harry." George said. "Hullo." "Well, I can see your Uncle wants in, so we had better go." Harry nodded his head and climbed in the back seat with all his belongings. He could tell that Mr. Weasley enchanted the car. Inside it was much like a limousine, very long.  
  
Uncle Vernon moved his car and let the Weasley's pass. As they passed Uncle Vernon's car Harry tipped his head and Uncle Vernon's face turned a pretty purple full of angry.  
  
With that they sped off. Harry realized something. "Fred, you can drive?"  
  
"Yep, we learned this summer, it's quite anticlimactic actually, but it's easier than flying the car." George nodded. "So what are you two doing now that you are out of Hogwarts?" Harry asked just to make conversation. Ron answered. "They opened a joke shop at Diagon Alley!" "Wicked!" Harry replied.  
  
Fred and George were glowing. They drove a little further before Ron said, "This isn't the way to the Burrow!" Both Fred and George smiled evilly. "Yes we know. We have to pick up a few more people. Its sort of a surprise concocted by Dumbledore.  
  
They drove for thirty more minutes and they came upon a quaint little house that was secluded from the rest of the housing. The boys could see a face peeking out from the window and then it disappeared. A few seconds later the front door opened and Kelsey, Vanessa, Angela, and Casey walked out carrying their things.  
  
The four boys got out of the car to help them put their things in the trunk (expandable of course). Both Ron and Harry were very happy with this surprise, and with everyone in the car again, they set off.  
  
"Any more surprises my brothers?" Ron asked. "Just one more." They drove for an hour, but no one really minded, everyone was catching up. Soon they came to an area that looked deserted. No one got out of the car but Angela.  
  
Walking to an old shoe she picked it up and whispered something into it. All of a sudden the entire place started to move and a house was created. The front door opened and out came Stacey and Draco.  
  
Angela and Draco greeted each other in a hug and again the trunk was opened to put the things in. Everyone was back in the car and they started the long ride home to the Burrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"I had no idea that any of you were coming to stay with us!" Ron exclaimed. "Me either." Kelsey said. Vanessa, Casey, Harry, Draco, and Stacey all nodded.  
  
"I knew!" Angela said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Casey asked. "It had to be a surprise! Dumbledore said that I could tell you if I wanted to, but then there would be no fun right?" "True true." Vanessa said. She leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. She missed him soo much.  
  
"And of course we knew too!" Fred said to the back. "Of course." Ron repeated.  
  
"So I thought you all went back to the States. What happened?" Harry asked. "Well, Dana thought that since we were already in England, we should just buy a house here. And I must say that this house is way better than the one in the States. The only thing I miss is the hot weather." Kelsey said.  
  
Casey, Vanessa, and Angela snorted. Everyone knew that Kelsey HATED the hot weather out in Texas and she reminded them everyday about how much nicer the weather was here.  
  
"Yeah, so anyway." Angela said. "Hey Harry, did you know that your number one fan is going out with our little sister?" Vanessa said. She received an evil glare from Casey but it didn't matter. "Colin? Creevey?" Harry asked. Everyone laughed.  
  
"The one and only!" Kelsey chimed in. Casey face turned red and she looked away. "He's not a stalker anymore." She said in a low whisper.  
  
"Aww its okay Casey! We were just having a good time!" Kelsey said reassuringly.  
  
"WE'RE HERE!" George said. Everyone started to get out of the car. Harry loved the Burrow. It was his favorite place next to Hogwarts. Vanessa remembered the place like she had just been here yesterday. It was soo peaceful and everything, she loved it too.  
  
To everyone else (minus the Weasley's of course) the Burrow looked, different. But it was home so everyone piled in. Once inside the house Mrs. Weasley was frantic, trying to do sleeping arrangements.  
  
"Casey and Stacey will sleep in Ginny's room. Kelsey, Vanessa, and Angela will sleep in Bill's old room. Ron, Harry and Draco will sleep in your room and is that all? Well good." She said as she fell onto the sofa. "Well, go take your things upstairs. It will be a few more hours until dinner is ready.  
  
"Oh Ron, will you wait for a second?" Mrs. Weasley added as everyone started to trudge upstairs.  
  
"What mum?" Ron asked impatiently. He wanted to go talk to Harry and everyone else about the career thing. "Well, we have two more guests coming tomorrow, so I just thought I would warn you." "Who is it?" Ron asked curiously. He couldn't think of anyone else who would come.  
  
"Why Hermione is one of them of course. I couldn't let you go off and ruin your friendship with that nice girl. The second one is Luna, Ginny's friend. We will definitely have a packed house. Well that's all." "Okay, umm, bye." Ron said. He walked up the stairs to his own room.  
  
Ginny was in the kitchen and heard Ron and Mrs. Weasley. She confronted her mother. "Mum, why did you have to do that? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"  
  
Her mother didn't say anything but shrugged. She also had a twinkle in her eyes and Ginny didn't like it, she didn't like it at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: here's chapter three, getting good huh? I just spent about an hour coming up with some ideas and I think they will be good. If you haven't already you may want to take into consideration (and pay close attention) to these characters: Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Petunia, others? I dunno, you have to wait to find out! Muahaha! Luv yall, please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

"Wow, its just like I remembered the place. Its great, I love it here." Vanessa said as she put her trunk down.  
  
Bills room was different, instead of his usual bed, it was taken out and two bunk beds were put in.  
  
"I CALL TOP BUNK!" The three girls cried together. They all laughed. "Okay," Kelsey said, "Lets think about this logically."  
  
Her two sisters rolled their eyes, Kelsey was always thinking 'logically.' "I got it! First I'll do rock paper scissors with Vanessa. Whoever wins that gets one of the top bunks. The loser plays Angela and whoever wins that gets the other top bunk. Loser gets one of the bottom ones. I'm surprised that they didn't just have one bunk bed and a regular bed, but oh well."  
  
"Fine, lets just get it over with so we can go see the guys." Vanessa said. "Is that all you think about?" Angela asked as she winked. "You know it." Vanessa replied and she winked back. "Okay, on three," Kelsey said, both her and Vanessa getting their hands ready. "One, two, three!"  
  
Kelsey held out a fist representing rock but Vanessa held out a flat palm representing paper. "Ha I win!" "Okay, Vanessa gets one of the top bunks. Angela, on three. One, two, three!"  
  
This time Kelsey put out scissors while Angela put out paper. "Damn." Angela said as she flopped onto her bottom bed. "Good, now that we have that settled, lets go see the guys!" Vanessa yelled as she ran up to Ron's room. Her two other sisters rolled their eyes as they followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Stacey! Casey! How are you both?" Ginny asked her two guests as she walked into her room. The two girls looked at Ginny and smiled.  
  
"We're good, how are you?" Stacey asked as she hugged her friend. "I'm, okay." Ginny said. Both Stacey and Casey saw something and they made Ginny sit down. "Spill. We all know something is wrong, its much better to deal with things if we are here with you. So tell us." Casey said.  
  
Soon Ginny was spilling her guts out about everything. About Dean, about Cho, about everything she could have had but she said no instead.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys, can we come in?" Vanessa said as she knocked on Ron's door. "Yeah, c'mon in." Said a voice on the other side.  
  
Ron's room was changed too with his bed pushed to the side and a bunk bed on the other. Ron was sitting on his bed, Harry on the top bunk and Draco lying on the bottom one.  
  
"Looks like you lost rock paper scissors too!" Angela said to Draco. "Yeah, it was Harry's idea." Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes as Kelsey was climbing up to the top bunk to sit with her boyfriend. "He's just jealous." Harry muttered. The girls let out a small laugh.  
  
Everyone got settled and they started talking about the thing that has been bothering Ron since he got the letter.  
  
"Yeah, we got the same letter." Angela replied as she pulled hers out of her pocket. Kelsey and Vanessa did the same. "So what are you all going to do?" Draco asked everyone.  
  
"Well, I definitely want to be an Auror." Kelsey said. "Me too." Said Vanessa. "Likewise." Ron said. Kelsey looked at Harry and he said, "What else would I be? I'm practically one already."  
  
"That's true." Kelsey said, hitting the obvious. Harry rolled his eyes for the second time that day and kissed Kelsey on the forehead.  
  
"What about you two?" Vanessa asked, gesturing to Angela and Draco. "Well personally I think that I would like to be an Auror as well." Draco said. "Especially in light of what has happened."  
  
"Yeah, umm, me too." Angela said. She looked down at the floor when she said this. Kelsey and Vanessa knew something was up, but they wanted to wait until they were in private before they brought it up.  
  
"So anyway, when are we going to go to Diagon Alley?" Kelsey asked. "Well, we were thinking about tomorrow, but I don't know if that's going to work anymore." Ron said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked. "My mum has informed me that she has invited Hermione to spend the rest of the summer here with us along with one of Ginny's friends, Luna someone, I don't know her."  
  
Everyone gave a silent moan. "You have got to be kidding me!" Harry said. "Nope. For a while she has been trying to get me and Hermione together, heaven only knows why!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Plus, I don't know. Something is up with Ginny. I cant put my finger on it, but something's wrong. I'm hoping that Stacey and Casey can get it out of her."  
  
"I'm sure she will be fine Ron." Draco said. 'Maybe I'll ask her about it later.' Draco thought to himself. Last year before they met the girls, Draco and Ginny had secretly dated, very brief of course. Now they were just very good friends, but this again, was a secret between them.  
  
"So getting back to the Hermione thing, I don't know if we are going to be able to still go to Diagon Alley, but I can try to persuade Fred and George to drive us there early, before Hermione comes, so yeah."  
  
"What does everyone have against her?" Vanessa asked. "I mean, she said she was sorry and everything."  
  
Everyone sort of looked at each other but didn't say anything. "Well, I don't know. We have just grown apart and I really don't trust her anymore." Ron said honestly. Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
Vanessa shrugged and added, "Okay, just a question."  
  
They would have kept talking about, well, whatever, but they heard Mrs. Weasley shout, "DINNER!"  
  
~*~  
  
"This is delicious Mrs. Weasley." Kelsey commented on the chicken. "Yes, very good." Vanessa added. Mrs. Weasley ignored Vanessa. Everyone noticed.  
  
Soon dinner was over and the girls all said they needed a few moments by themselves. The guys said that they would go get out the quidditch stuff and they would all play a game after the girls had their talk. Everyone thought that a wonderful idea.  
  
The girls got up to Bill's room and Vanessa closed the door. "Angela what was up with you when we were talking about careers?" Kelsey asked straightforward.  
  
"Nothing." Angela lied. "C'mon, we all know your answer was suspicious and we can definitely tell when you are lying to us, much like you are doing now. Just tell us, maybe we can help." Vanessa added.  
  
"Okay, well, I've been thinking a lot. About a whole lot of things. And, well, I am not so sure I want to be an Auror." Angela finally said.  
  
"Is that all?" Kelsey asked. "That's okay you know. Don't go with the crowd, do whatever you want to do. So what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, I have been looking into starting my own business, much like Fred and George have. And I especially like the joke shop idea too."  
  
"You mean, like pranks?" Kelsey asked curiously. "Yeah, definitely. Ever since hearing about the Marauders, well, I think we need to leave a legacy like that too."  
  
"I second that motion." Vanessa peeped up. Kelsey had an idea. "Okay guys. Well, I have something to confess. On the last day of school Fred and George pulled me aside and gave me two things. One was the infamous Marauders Map. The second was this."  
  
Kelsey went to her trunk and pulled out a book. The title of it was "How To Learn Everything You Wanted To Know About Clocks."  
  
"Hey, I've seen you reading this. What is it?" Vanessa asked. Kelsey said, "Look at the author." Both her sisters looked down at the book at the bottom.  
  
It read, "This book is written by Sir James Terep Miurus."  
  
"I don't get it." Angela said. "Oh my gosh, you both obviously didn't play scrabble when you were younger."  
  
Kelsey pointed her wand at the name and said, "Scrabbler Rearrangerous." After doing this the letters started to change and came out to be Sirius James Peter Remus.  
  
"Awesome!" Her two sisters cried. "But I still don't get it, why would they write a book entitled How To Learn Everything You Wanted To Know About Clocks?" Angela said.  
  
This time both Vanessa and Kelsey rolled their eyes at Angela. "Its just like the Marauders Map. It's a cover for what is really behind it." Vanessa explained. "Oh." Angela replied back.  
  
"I wish to learn everything about getting in trouble." Kelsey chanted and she pointed her wand to the book once more. It looked as if nothing happened, but when she opened the book, it was filled with every prank imaginable and how to precisely do them.  
  
"That is soo cool Kelsey. And you said that Fred and George gave this to you?" Vanessa asked. "Yeah. They said that I seemed the type to fill the prophecy, whatever that means. So they gave me this book. They said it is the only one like it, so to take care of it. Actually I have been studying up on a lot of these pranks. And finding an updated version of Hogwarts; The Secret Unfolded, I found that a lot of their pranks were in that book."  
  
"That is soo wicked Kelsey." Angela said. "Yeah. I'll let you two read some more, but I think I finally understand what Fred and George were talking about when they said fill the prophecy, well, it's a guess, but close enough. I need to ask them a few things though. Are they staying here tonight?" Kelsey asked.  
  
Vanessa shook her head. "No, but if we go to Diagon Alley they should be there with their new Joke Shop." "Okay, I'll talk to them then. Right now, I have to ask, Angela, what are you going to do about the classes thing then?"  
  
"I have everything under control. See, to be in your own business you don't have to take any special classes. Therefore, I take all the classes I need to become an Auror, that way if I ever change my mind again, I won't need to catch up."  
  
"Good idea." Kelsey said as she looked out the window. "Well it looks like the guys are getting antsy to start the quidditch game so we better get down there. And of course we know that anything said in here does not come out of here."  
  
Everyone nodded. "Good. Lets go." The three girls went to leave, but instead of going down to the 'field,' they went to Ginny's room to invite everyone else to play the game too.  
  
Of course, everyone wanted to play.  
  
"Good turn out. We have what, 9 people?" Harry asked. They heard several pops and someone said, "No, you have 12." Fred and George appeared with Percy. "We would like to play with you if you don't mind." Percy said. He was always formal.  
  
"No, that's great. Now its even. So we need two team captains and they can choose their team." Harry said.  
  
"I elect Harry and Ron because they know what they are doing." Kelsey said. "I second that motion." Ginny peeped up. "Good it's settled. Go, pick your teams." Vanessa said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ya I know, crappy ending, but oh well, I wanted to finish this one so Vicky could read it before she got off, lol. Well hope you like it! Muahaha, lots more to come! 


	5. Chapter Five

The teams were finally chosen. On Harry's team were Kelsey, Casey, Draco, Fred, and Percy. Ron's team consisted of Vanessa, Angela, Ginny, Stacey, and George.  
  
The game started and it was two hours before it was declared a tie (on a count of the snitch flew in the forest behind the Burrow, and lost forever).  
  
Everyone came inside all hot and sweaty but feeling very satisfied.  
  
"Your school letters came while you were out playing quidditch. Dumbledore sent everyone's here." Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
Everyone sort of looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. The never sent their confirmation schedules back, so how would they have gotten their book list and all.  
  
"Oh, and Dumbledore told me to tell you all not to worry about those confirmation letters, he knows what you want." Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
Ron remembered something and went to Fred and George. "Hey guys, I was wondering if you could take us all to Diagon Alley in the morning?"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and smiled. "You don't want to wait for your girlfriend Hermione?" Fred asked. Ron hit his brother upside the head. "Okay okay, sure, we can, cant we?" Fred asked George. "I'm sure we can work something out." George replied with a smile.  
  
"For some reason I'm thinking your going to make me pay huh?" Ron asked. "Oh look George, our little brother is finally getting some brains!" "Wow, that's a first!" The twins said as they both popped out of the house.  
  
"I'm going to regret this." Ron said to himself as he headed to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Ginny, are you going to be all right?" Stacey asked concerned. Ginny had told Stacey and Casey all about her and Dean, and they both were appalled.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Spill. We all know something is wrong, its much better to deal with things if we are here with you. So tell us." Casey said.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. I was going out with Dean for a while at school. And it got, umm, serious. And he wanted to, but I said no. He dumped me. And I don't know, I am having second thoughts, but now he is going out with Cho the Slut, ohh, it's horrible." Ginny rambled as she started to cry.  
  
"He wanted to sleep with you?" Stacey asked in a shocked voice. "Yeah, but I said no. I wasn't ready." "Good for you. No one should force you into anything."  
  
"I don't care, I want my Dean back!" Ginny wailed and cried more.  
  
Stacey looked at Casey and gave her a oh-my-gosh-this-is-horrible-we-have- to-do-something-to-help look. Casey nodded in agreement.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Yeah, I think just telling you both was really good. I feel better, and that quidditch game was wicked fun, so yeah." Ginny weakly smiled at her friends.  
  
Unfortunately both Stacey and Casey knew that it would take a long time for Ginny to heal.  
  
~*~  
  
Kelsey opened her letter in private. It was fuller than the rest and she was scared it was something bad. In actuality, she saw that Harry's and Ginny's were also about the same size as hers.  
  
She opened the envelope slowly and something silver came out of it.  
  
~*~  
  
Pretty much everyone slept soundly and woke early the next morning to go to Diagon Alley. "VANESSA!!! Get out of the bathroom! And Kelsey, get out of bed!" Angela yelled at her sisters.  
  
"Just five more minutes PLEASE!" Kelsey said as she rolled over. Kelsey was not the morning type. Before Angela could yell at Kelsey again Vanessa came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Finally!" Angela yelled. She walked into the bathroom and filled a glass with water. "Throw this on Kelsey to get her up."  
  
Vanessa smiled, took the glass, and said, "with pleasure." Angela nodded and headed for the bathroom in which she slammed the door shut.  
  
"Kelsey, I have a little surprise for you..." Vanessa said slyly and she pour the cold water on Kelsey's head.  
  
"AHH!" Kelsey screamed as she sat up and tried to wipe the water out of her face. "You just wait Vanessa. It might not be today, and it might not be tomorrow, but I will get you back." Kelsey said.  
  
"You watch too many mob movies." Vanessa said as she combed her hair. Kelsey got out of bed and changed. It didn't take her very long to get ready, and everyone was jealous that she could get ready soo fast.  
  
In about thirty minutes everyone was set to go. They all piled back in the car that Fred and George were driving and they set off for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Upon arrival they found quite a crowd. Everyone got out of the car and Fred drove it to an empty alley so he could put a spell on it to make it smaller. ("That way you don't have to worry about parking right?")  
  
The group tried to get into the Leaky Cauldron, and they all barely fit. "What's going on here?" Casey asked. "Dunno." Muttered Draco. He bumped into an older man. "Oh, umm, excuse me. Do you know what's going on here?" Draco asked the man.  
  
"I'm not totally sure, but everyone else was here, so I decided to come." The man answered back.  
  
Ron suddenly realized he knew the wizard that Draco was talking to. "Harry. Psst. HARRY!" Ron whispered. "What?" "Do you remember when we went to the Quidditch World Cup, and when we went for water?" "Yeah, so?" "Look at the guy that Draco is talking to. Seem familiar?"  
  
Harry looked over and then started cracking up. He was laughing so hard he fell on the floor, and after the fit was over he was breathing heavily. It was true that Harry had recognized the wizard. His name was Archie and he was the one who had dressed in a woman's nightdress for the Quidditch game. It was quite a site to see.  
  
Before anything else was said, a loud female voice was heard from the front. "Welcome witches and wizards! You have heard the rumors and we are here to tell you the truth. We ask you to be free and ask any questions you might have, after all, this changes wizarding history as we know it!"  
  
All while this was happening; Fred and George were looking over everyone's heads to the front. Since there were soo much taller than anyone else they could clearly see the front. They were also whispering to themselves.  
  
They came up to the rest of the gang and said, "I think we should go now. C'mon."  
  
"No, we want to watch this. We don't even know what it is!" Ron shot at his brothers. "Well we do, and we think it would be best if we just left." George said in his most serious voice the gang has ever heard.  
  
Everyone got the hint and they started to leave. But it was too late. The speaker started to talk again. "Ever since Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, You-Know-Who has become stronger. But were we missing a piece of the puzzle? Sources tell us that Harry Potter might not be the only child who lived. We have heard that three fraternal triplets and their younger sister have also survived the unforgivable curse by You-Know-Who. Their names? Kelsey, Vanessa, Angela, and Casey. Here is a picture of them. We are predicting that these girls might outshine Harry himself. How will that work out when he is presumed dating one of the girls? Your questions please!"  
  
The gang was almost towards the wall to get to Diagon Alley but someone spotted them. "Look! THERE THEY ARE!" Someone yelled and everyone looked towards where the person was pointing, directly at them.  
  
The next few minutes were quite a blur and it was amazing that they got away, but they did, barely. Everyone started coming up to the girls and asking them things and wanting to shake their hands.  
  
All of a sudden a very strong voice came from the front, and everyone looked, giving the gang a chance to escape. The strong voice was familiar to Harry, but he didn't have anytime to think about it.  
  
"Are you all okay?" Fred asked. "I think I am, what about you?" Kelsey asked her sisters. They all nodded, trying to get their clothes straight again. "That was really creepy." Angela said. "Yeah, I don't know if I can handle that." Vanessa said. Harry sighed and Kelsey looked at him curiously. "Just forget it y'all." Kelsey said finally.  
  
"Were here to go shopping, so lets go!" Stacey said cheerfully. Everyone tried to put what just happened behind them, but it was very difficult and you know how wandering minds are never good.  
  
~*~  
  
"So have we got everything?" Draco asked the bunch. They had crossed out the basics of the list that they held in their hand.  
  
It was just the 3 guys and 3 girls. Ginny, Stacey, and Casey all went off by themselves when they saw a group of their own year and Fred and George went to work at their Joke Shop.  
  
"Umm, yeah, but us girls still have to shop around for a few more things, so we will meet up with you at the Ice Cream shop okay?" Vanessa said.  
  
"Yeah, we need to get a few things too." Harry said. The group split and went their separate ways.  
  
"So what else do you need to get Kelsey?" Vanessa asked. "Well, besides getting Harry a birthday present, we still need to go talk to Fred and George."  
  
"Ohh good, I would have totally forgotten about that." Angela said. "Yes we know." Vanessa said kiddingly. "Well, I was thinking about something else, so stop making fun of me!" Angela pretended to cry but again Vanessa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you two need to get anything else?" Kelsey asked, bringing their little fight to an end. "Umm, I can't think of anything else, no wait, I can!" Vanessa's face lit up.  
  
"Let's go looks at the brooms!" she said excitedly. "Well, I guess we can look, but I don't know how much they run. We don't have that much money you know."  
  
"Yeah, you remind us a lot!" Angela said. Kelsey gave her one of those don't-go-there looks and Angela kept quiet. They reached the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop and walked in.  
  
First thing they noticed in the shop was the people. The customers either had a disgusted face or a delighted face. The girls also noticed that things were popping and whizzing all over the place. They didn't have to go far, Fred and George popped in front of the girls.  
  
"We thought you would come here soon. It's about the prophecy thing we told Kelsey about right?" The girls nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: OMGOSH this was a horrible chapter, yucky. But I needed to get it over with so yeah. What's Fred and George going to tell the girls? Hmm... you'll have tune in for the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter Six

Fred and George directed the girls to their office. Well, what they called an office. It looked much like the shop, only the items in this room weren't for sale.  
  
"So how can we help you today ladies?" George said as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, first off, you can tell us about this prophecy thing." Fred hit himself on the head and George followed suit.  
  
"Oh how silly of us for not thinking of that in the first place." The girls sort of looked at each other and back at the twins. "Oh man, you three are no fun. Okay, well the Marauders, they were all smart kids right? They knew what they were doing and they knew what was going on. We studied them for years, trying to copy and try to learn things from them. That's when we stumbled across this paper in that book." George explained and pointed to the book that Kelsey was holding.  
  
"Yes, well, we found a short poem thing that talked of something about recreating themselves in someone else. I have it around here somewhere." Fred said as he rummaged through some of his things.  
  
"Yes here." Fred said as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs pronounce  
  
Successors of the next generation  
  
Much alike us but soo opposite  
  
And deep in association.  
  
To fulfill what we have not  
  
At Hogwarts and beyond  
  
Conflicts will arise at first  
  
But will be cleared by a sacred bond.  
  
The group shall be larger than we  
  
And will have only known each other for a short time  
  
They will be more famous than we  
  
More famous than this rhyme.  
  
Two to lead  
  
Two for the zest  
  
One to prove a point  
  
And one to be part of the best.  
  
To half it will come the sixth year  
  
Second to the others  
  
There will be sisters  
  
And soon will arise brothers.  
  
We leave you now with a hope of what the future holds  
  
To conquer is not the power  
  
To copy is not to lead  
  
This is our final warning, please take heed." (A/N: I know I suck at rhyming and everything, so don't make fun of it!)  
  
Fred finished and looked at the girls. They all had a different expression on their faces, but it all meant the same thing. George intervened.  
  
"Yeah I know, it sounds a bit, umm, mysterious. But it's you guys, no doubt about that. But now is what to do about it. Well, we have it all under control. See we knew you would react this way, so we think its best just to let it sink in for a while. Then when your ready, you can write to us and we will supply you will anything you will need. Sound good?"  
  
The girls nodded their heads, still speechless, they got up to leave, but Angela turned around, "Can we have that paper, I want to study it more." "Sure, here." Fred said and he gave it to her. "Thanks." She said as she walked out the door with her sisters.  
  
"Well," Vanessa said finally breaking the silence, "I wasn't expecting that." Kelsey and Angela nodded. "We still have a few things to do before we meet up with everyone, so I say we just put, that, behind us and get what we need to done. We can talk about, that, later." Kelsey said. She wanted to avoid it at all costs until she could analysis it herself.  
  
Kelsey still had to get Harry a birthday present and she promised Vanessa they would look at the brooms. They passed the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop and stopped to admire the brooms. They looked at the prices for a regular Nimbus 2000. They were 8 galleons apiece.  
  
"C'mon Angela, we know your good at math, how much is that dollars wise?" Vanessa asked. Angela thought for a second. "About 39 dollars. A little expense don't you think?" She asked. They all nodded. Vanessa sighed. She really wanted a broom of her own, instead of that stupid one that she rented at the school.  
  
"Oh well. We still have to get Harry's birthday present. We just passed a shop and I think I saw something." Kelsey said. They backtracked and went into a shop that sold everything imaginable.  
  
About ten minutes later the girls emerged with a single gift that was gift- wrapped. It was a watch, but no ordinary one. It had everything in it, including a toothpick! Kelsey was satisfied with it, after all, it was only 4 galleons and 3 sickles.  
  
The girls now had all their shopping in order and went to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour to meet up with everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: sorry so short this time guys but that prophecy thing took a long time! Hehe. Amanda and vicky, I hope you two liked it! hehe. Well, nothing else. Bye! 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Well, you three sure took long enough, five minutes later and we were going to go search for you." Draco said. "Nah, we just had, umm, some business to attend to." Vanessa said.  
  
The bought their ice creams and sat on a bench outside. Besides the occasional staring by the passerbys, the mid-day snack was nice. "So, when are we going back to the Burrow?" Harry asked Ron. "Well, I dunno. I guess we can leave whenever we want. I think Ginny, Stacey, and Casey are already home; Ginny wanted them to meet her friend." Ron paused to take a bit of his rocky road ice cream.  
  
"But Fred said that we can use their Floo Powder system whenever we wanted to go back home. I just thought, well, since it was a nice day and all..." "Yeah we know, you just don't want to hang out with Hermione."  
  
"Well, you can't blame me! All of you are thinking the same thing!" Ron said. Everyone else was silent. It was true; Hermione was one of the people who they really didn't want to talk to at the moment.  
  
"But we shouldn't be rude you know." Kelsey said. Everyone reluctantly agreed. They all got up and starting walking for Fred and George's Joke Shop, but Kelsey pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Hey, I know this is really late and all, but, Happy Birthday." She dug through her bags and pulled out a wrapped box. Harry was thrilled that she got him something and opened the present right on the spot (after they kissed of course, lol.).  
  
Harry found the watch and loved it. "I love it!" (see, told you!). "Yeah, I thought you would, we should catch up to the group now, they are probably already at the Burrow."  
  
"Probably." Harry muttered. He seemed distant for that second, but came back quickly by saying, "Yeah, okay, lets go."  
  
Kelsey hated when he was distant with her. He did it periodically, and she wasn't one to guess what people were thinking.  
  
The caught up right as Ron and Vanessa shot up the chimney. Angela and Draco went next, and last were Harry and Kelsey.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's mother dropped her off at the Burrow around ten o' clock. "Mum, why do I have to go to the Weasleys? Why couldn't I just stay with you and dad till school starts?" Hermione asked her mother for the millionth time.  
  
"Hermione, first of all, your father and I have a convention we have to go to in the United States, and we were luck enough that Mrs. Weasley made the offer. Now I want you to be on your best behavior and we will talk more later." Her mother said back.  
  
Hermione took her things and knocked on the front door. Mrs. Weasley answered the door. "Hello Hermione!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Hermione plastered a fake smile on and said, "Hello Mrs. Weasley, its lovely to see you again!" "Well, here, let me help you with your things. Unfortunately, all the kids have gone to Diagon Alley, so you will have to wait for them here."  
  
Hermione was overjoyed. She really didn't want to spend any time with any of them. Now for the next two or three hours she could be by herself, maybe she could catch up on her reading...  
  
"Oh, but Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood is here, so you two can talk and get to know each other. 'Joy,' Hermione thought as Mrs. Weasley introduced them.  
  
Hermione found Luna to be, a little, strange. 'I have to spend two to three hours with her? Ugh' Hermione thought as she plastered on her smile and shook her hand.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Luna!" Ginny said as she went to hug her friend. Stacey and Casey stood in the back, just watching the two friends at first. "Oh, Luna, this is Stacey Potter and Casey Leigh. Stacey, Casey, this is Luna Lovegood!" Ginny said.  
  
There was definitely a tense moment then. Everyone shook hands with each other, but something wasn't right. Luckily Mrs. Weasley intervened and called out, "Girls? Are you there? I just finished making some cookies, would you like some?"  
  
~*~  
  
The group of six returned home to find Mrs. Weasley already fixing dinner. "Oh Ron, Hermione is with Ginny, Stacey, Casey, and Luna. Do you want me to tell her you all are back?"  
  
"No, its alright mum, we got it." Ron said as they all started to walk upstairs with their things. "Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley called up but Ron shouted back, "ITS FINE!"  
  
Vanessa volunteered to tell Hermione they were back. She stuck her head in Ginny's room and found that no one was talking to each other. Pretty much, all they were doing was sitting and staring at each other.  
  
"Umm, hey y'all. Were back so, umm, yeah." Vanessa said. Vanessa walked back to Ron's room where they were all at slowly, thinking about what she just saw. The only reasonable explination she could think of was that they were all in a fight, and not talking to each other.  
  
'Yeah, that must be it.' She thought to herself. Upon entering the room Ron asked, "So is she coming?"  
  
Vanessa shrugged. "I dunno. They are all just kind of sitting there, I think they are in a fight, but anyway, she didn't get up or anything, but I dunno."  
  
"Hmm, well, we wouldn't want to disturb them now wouldn't we?" Draco said mischievously. Everyone looked at him with a strange face, and he got the hint and shut up.  
  
'Well, should we tell the guys about the prophecy or just keep it from them till we have it all straightened out?' Angela thought to herself.  
  
"ANGELA!" Vanessa and Kelsey yelled at the same time. Everyone looked at each other very strangely, especially Angela.  
  
"What did I do?" Angela asked. Vanessa and Kelsey looked at each other, and looked back at everyone else. No body had any idea.  
  
"Umm, we have to talk, alone, so please excuse us." Kelsey said as Vanessa and her got up and pulled Angela out of the room.  
  
They ran down to their own room trying to get privacy, but unfortunately Hermione was in their room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Angela asked, almost rudely. "Umm, this is where Mrs. Weasley told me I was going to sleep."  
  
Before Angela could say anything else Vanessa interrupted with, "Oh of course, that explains the extra bed. Well no doubt you know your bed; we will be outside if anyone needs anything."  
  
The three girls walked outside and made sure that they were by themselves.  
  
"So what's this all about anyway?" Angela asked. "Okay, think of something, a quote, yes, think of a quote, don't say it but just think about it." Kelsey said. She had an idea of what happened, but she had to test her idea.  
  
Angela reluctantly thought of a quote in her head. 'Real courage is when you know you're licked before you begin, but you begin anyway and see it through no matter what.'  
  
Kelsey concentrated too and said, "Harper Lee. Real courage is when you know you're licked before you begin, but you begin anyway and see it through no matter what!"  
  
"How did you know?" Angela asked. Kelsey didn't answer but concentrated again. She kept thinking, 'We can read minds!' over and over, seeing if it worked the other way around.  
  
"NO WAY!" Vanessa said. She had heard what Kelsey was thinking. Angela of course heard it also. "So is this an expansion?" she asked. "And why do you two get my powers? No fair!"  
  
"It's not like that. I cant read anyone else's thoughts but yours and Vanessa's. I think its just we link together, just us three."  
  
'This is definitely weird.' Vanessa thought, trying to send it to her sisters.  
  
"You're telling me!" Angela said. "Ha, this is soo Cool!" Vanessa said back. "Okay, well, so since we are alone, we need to talk about the prophecy thing anyway." Kelsey said as she pulled the piece of paper that had the prophecy on it out of her pocket.  
  
"The best thing to do is go through it verse by verse. Agreed?" Vanessa and Angela nodded. The three girls sat down on a patch of grass.  
  
"Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs pronounce successors of the next generation, much like us but soo opposite, and deep in association." Kelsey read.  
  
"Well, we know who Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs are. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. The four Marauders." Vanessa said.  
  
"And we are the next generation I guess. What was the next part again?" Angela asked. "Much alike us but soo opposite and deep in association." Kelsey read.  
  
"Well, the alike part could be true about us I guess. And opposite, well, we are the opposite sex right? That's about as opposite as you could get." Angela said.  
  
"Yeah, but its not just us three, but okay, keep going. Deep in association..." Vanessa said pondering. "Well, Sirius and Remus are our teachers, and James Potter is Harry's dad. I would say that's a good association to them."  
  
"To fulfill what we have not, at Hogwarts and beyond, conflicts will arise at first, but will be cleared by a sacred bond." Kelsey read the next verse.  
  
"So, its saying that we are going to fulfill what they didn't, but not just at Hogwarts, but after Hogwarts too?" Vanessa asked. "Guess so." Kelsey replied back.  
  
"But it says that conflicts will arise at first, what's that supposed to mean?" Angela asked. "Well, probably that we all wont agree with it at first, but it will all get better later on." Vanessa explained.  
  
"The group shall be larger than we, and will have known each other for a short time, they will be more famous than us, more famous than this rhyme."  
  
"So that means that there will be more than four people in this group. And I guess it applies to us again because we haven't known each other for a long time. For what, two years? That's not long is it?" Angela asked. "Well, I dunno, I don't think they are referring to us there, but oh well. What else does this one say?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Well, more famous than them. Harry is the most famous wizard next to Voldemort." Vanessa said. "Yeah, but after what happened to us today, I'd say we are ranking high up there as well." Angela said.  
  
"And this rhyme sure isn't famous, only Fred and George knew about it." Kelsey commented. "Two to lead, two for the zest, one to prove a point, and one to be part of the best."  
  
"So there are six of us." Vanessa pointed out. Then it clicked. "Read that part again." Angela said. "Two to lead, two for zest, one to prove a point, and one to be part of the best." Kelsey repeated.  
  
The girls thought on this one for a while, but didn't talk about it openly. Kelsey continued to the next verse. "To half it will come the sixth year, second to the others, there will be sisters, and soon will arise brothers."  
  
"Well that has us written all over it!" Angela said. "Its true. We are going into our sixth year but really it will only be our second at Hogwarts. And we are sisters." Vanessa said. She had more to add, but didn't say it, not yet.  
  
"We leave you now with a hope of what the future holds, to conquer is not the power, to copy is not to lead, this is our final warning, please take heed." Kelsey finished it off.  
  
'Why is it a warning?' Angela wondered to herself. "I don't know." Vanessa and Kelsey said at the same time. "Soo..." Kelsey said. "Do we know for sure its us?" Vanessa asked. "And the guys?" Angela added.  
  
The three sisters all nodded their heads in agreement. They now had to tell the guys about the prophecy.  
  
'Joy!' Vanessa thought to herself sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: wow, this chapter got long, hmm. So anyway, there you go guys, hope you liked it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMANDA!!!! YAY! Lol. So I guess that's it, umm, LATERZ! 


End file.
